War rules
Wuuh war rules. Nah. Before a war. A war can be declared at any time. The only rule here is that both players must agree to it. Please do not hide behind this rule. Before declaring war, the attacker and the defender must agree how much they fight for. Either only 1 holding, or whole the realm. Nothing between. In the war. Both players can call on their allies. Then the troops moves around on the great map, following the Movement rules, just like your characters. The amount of troops you can raise depends on your Holdings. Attacking and occupying a holding. The attacking troops are set up depending on which direction they come from. The defending troops are set within the holding. If there is no troops in the holding, the holding falls without defence. No militia can be raised. In a battle, things in holdings will get destroyed. These things cannot get reparied until after the war. In a siege, a force can hold out in 2 days per one of the three sizes of Holding. Example a village can hold out for 2 days, a town for 4 days and a city for 6 days. The special capital can hold out for 8 days. If the defending forces does not surrender or attack before this time is over, the holding surrenders without battle. 'In the battle' '''Note: '''These rules cannot be used before a "Humanoid tool(adds and modifies text to a brick)" and a "Lasso tool(binds two bricks together with a lasso)" has been made. This is the interesting part. As known from the Troop list, Each unit has 4 modifiers. The Damage is the damage dealt to an enemy. The Armour is the amount of Damage you can remove from an attack. The Speed modifier is the most important. This defines which unit gets the turn first and how many studs it can move. If more than one unit has the same speed, the movements will mix between you and the enemy. The Health is how much Damage a unit can take before it dies. Example: A Spearman attacks a Swordsman. Stats is 4.1.8.10 for the spearman, and 4.1.6.10 for the swordsman. So, Damage 4 hits the swordsman. Swordsman defence of 1 removes 1 from the damage, meaning he takes 3 damages to his health. Now the swordsman retaliates. His skill makes sure that he can one hit the spearman in the countattack. Outcome: Spearman is dead, Swordsman lost 3 health.﻿ After the war. If the war goal was a single settlement, and the attacker wins, this settlement goes to the conquerers. Please note that you cannot build more than those 7 holdings you started with. If the war goal was the whole player, and the attacker wins, the whole realm goes to the attacker. The defending player can decide if they wish to go into exile, or live under their new overlords. I would prefer the whole realm, which is the standard if nothing else is. Only you can decide when your war is done. If the defender win, nothing happens, except the attacker will be ashamed.